The invention relates to first aid devices, particularly those for use in mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Reference is made to disclosure document number 304105 filed by the inventor on Mar. 23, 1992, which is incorporated by this reference.
The development of mouth-to-mouth resuscitation as a means of reviving a victim who has ceased breathing has saved countless lives. Its original and most rudimentary form of mouth-to-mouth rescuer/victim contact presents one major danger, and has one major shortcoming. The danger is that mouth-to-mouth contact results in fluid exchange between victim and rescuer. With the advent of AIDS, Hepatitis-B, and other vaccine and antibiotic resistant diseases, this poses a serious obstacle to a potential rescuer's willingness to save an unknown victim.
The shortcoming is that, even with the enhanced ability to deliver air to a victim, the air delivered with the fundamental form of mouth-to-mouth resuscitation will normally be somewhat oxygen deficient (having been in part oxidized by the rescuer) or, at best, equal to ambient air in oxygen content. Upon interruption of the breathing function, the loss of oxygen to the brain poses a serious threat to the victim. The longer this situation continues, the more likely it becomes that the victim will suffer permanent brain damage. Accordingly, it is useful to enhance the oxygen supply available to the victim. Such an oxygen supply is normally not available at a first aid or lifeguard station nor is oxygen normally supplied in a first aid kit.
Several previous patents have posed solutions to the dangers associated with saliva exchange. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,628, issued to Eisenberg, et al, on Apr. 11, 1989, teaches a one piece air channel with a victim mouthpiece and rescuer mouthpiece. Extending radially out from a point along its length is a planar sheet to prevent direct skin contact between victim and rescuer. Air or fluid within the channel is free to move in either direction. There is no means of augmenting the air supply with oxygen.
Several devices teach the use of one way valves within a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation apparatus in order to prevent victim air or fluid from passing to the rescuer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,873, issued to Irwin, et al, on Jul. 24, 1990, teaches the use of a "resiliently deformable" valving member within the first, or rescuer, piece of two pieces, which must be aligned in a "predetermined rotational orientation".
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,568, issued to Loescher, et al, on Apr. 9, 1991, teaches a rather complex device in which victim to rescuer air flow is restricted by means of a duckbill valve. Additionally, a filter is used to purify air passing between rescuer and victim. In order to achieve the desired result, the connection means between victim and rescuer in Loescher teaches a series of annular rings in a precisely fitting orientation. Loescher also teaches the potential supplementation of the air supply by use of an elbow with adapter pipe within the channel between victim and rescuer, but teaches no means or apparatus suitable for the delivery of the oxygen. The one-way valve comprises a duckbill device which, in the absence of an air pressure differential, assumes a closed position. In order to ensure effective operation of the device with filter installed, it is necessary to maintain relative dimension relationships between the various air channel portion of the apparatus.
What is not provided by the prior art is a simple and inexpensive device which permits use in a variety of victim/rescuer orientations, restricts the flow of air to one direction, and permits, but does not require, augmentation of the air supply with oxygen at any remote location and without compromise of the operation of the device.